


Apparence

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug et Gandalf se disputent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparence

Smaug haussait le ton face au magicien. Bilbo tenta de les calmer, mais le dragon persistait, menaçant Gandalf.  
  
Lorsque le magicien parti, confirmant qu'il ne pouvait rendre l'apparence originelle de Smaug, le hobbit s'approcha du dragon furieux.  
  
« C'est égoïste, néanmoins... J'aime tes mains, ton visage effronté, tes cheveux charbons, tes yeux fait d'or... » Bilbo laissa multiples baisés là où ses mots s'égaraient. « Certes injuste, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes ce corps. »  
  
Il posa ses lèvres contre celle de Smaug, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour possible. Ce petit hobbit le rendait fou !


End file.
